finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crowe Altius
Crowe Altius is a character in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. She is an orphan from the Lucian outlands who now works in the Crown City of Insomnia as a soldier in the Kingsglaive, a special magic-using guard under employ by the crown. Profile Appearance Crowe is a young woman with long brown hair loosely tied up in a bun and brown eyes. She wears the female "mage" variation of the Kingsglaive uniform: a black leather jacket, a form-hugging sleeveless bodysuit with a zipper running down the torso and an intersecting chain in between her collarbone joined by a red gemstone, black pants, and thigh high black boots. The belt around her waist holds her dagger. She wears fingerless red leather gloves and arm warmers, as well as a cape with a red interior. Crowe's plainclothes are a brown jacket with a camo print on the shoulders. She dons a green top underneath, dark blue jeans, an orange belt, black boots, fingerless gloves and has a storage pack fastened to her right thigh. She has a Li'l Malbuddy charm on her smartphone. Crowe's theme color is orange. Personality Crowe is a loyal member of the Kingsglaive who cares deeply for her fellow soldiers. She sees them as her family, although she grows tired of hearing Libertus Ostium say she is like a little sister to him. Abilities Crowe is a gifted magic user. With the help of her fellow Glaives, she can summon fiery tornadoes to combat her enemies. Story Crowe grew up an orphan on the outskirts of Lucis. She was forced out of her village by Niflheim and allowed to join the Kingsglaive when she showed skill with magic. Alongside her fellow Glaives, Crowe fights the combined forces of Niflheim and Tenebrae on the outlands of Lucis. She teams up with some of her comrades to summon a fiery tornado, and when the enemy unexpectedly retreats, she returns to Insomnia. The next evening, Crowe rendezvouses with Nyx Ulric, Libertus Ostium, Luche Lazarus, and Pelna Khara for a drink. The following day, Crowe learns a ceasefire has been declared between Lucis and Niflheim. She is sent by Titus Drautos, the captain of the Kingsglaive, on a classified mission to escort Princess Lunafreya out of Tenebrae. Crowe has a gift for her, a hairpin traced with Crowe's watch. Just outside of Insomnia, Crowe is killed by an unseen assailant in a van. A pair of homeless men find her corpse. Nyx and Libertus mourn her death, and the latter bitterly defects from the Glaive, blaming Lucis for the tragedy. Drautos passes on Crowe's effects to Nyx, the hairpin and watch among them, which later allow Nyx to locate Lunafreya. During the fall of Insomnia, Crowe's murderer is revealed to be none other than Luche. Creation and development The likeness of Andrea Tivadar is used to portray Crowe. Tivadar also serves as the character's motion capture artist. Voice In the Japanese version of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Crowe is voiced by Ayumi Fujimura. In the film's English version, she is voiced by Alexa Kahn. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Crowe is a character and summonable vision whose job is listed as Kingsglaive. Her Trust Master reward is the Thirst for Survival special ability. Gallery Crowe Kingsglaive.jpg|A full-body, CG render of Crowe. Crowe Altius.jpg|Crowe in ''Kingsglaive. Kingsglaive Brochure - Crowe.jpg|Crowe out-of-uniform. Crowe Concept Art.png|Concept artwork. Crowe Concept Art 2.png|Concept artwork. Crowe Concept Art 3.png|Concept artwork. Crowe Concept Art 4.png|Concept artwork. Crowe-Altius-KGFFXV-Character-Model.png|Character model. Crowe-Altius-Hooded-KGFFXV.png|Character model with hood and mask. Crowe-Altius-Without-Cape-KGFFXV.png|Character model without the cape. Crowe-AltiusKGFFXV-Boots.png|Boots. Crowe-Altius-KGFFXV-Smartphone.png|Smartphone with a Li'l Malbuddy charm. Crowe-Nyx-and-Libertus-KGFFXV.png|Concept art of Crowe, Nyx and Libertus at a bar. Kingsglaive FFXV anniversary 3.jpg|Artwork released to commemorate the movie's first anniversary. Nyx-Libertus-Crowe-KGFFXV.png|Square Enix Cafe placemat. Etymology Trivia *The Semur Skewers dish Crowe has at Yamachang's street food joint is Galahdian cuisine that was added into Final Fantasy XV as a food the party can eat. External links *Official cosplay reference guide References pt-br:Crowe Altius Category:Characters in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV